The invention relates to an eaves section system comprising a first section part with a covering strip to be fitted on the roof covering material, a downward-directed covering flange chiefly at right angles thereto and to be fitted in front of the outside wall of the roof, an upright rib and a second section part which encloses said rib, is coupled to the first section part and is provided with a second covering strip above the first covering strip. Such an eaves section system is known in practice as the "double trim system" and is described, for example, in EP-A-0 312 896.
Although this double trim system was found in practice to be a considerable improvement compared with the known systems, the object of the invention is to improve the known eaves section system even further in the sense that the system requires fewer preliminary operations and can be fitted with fewer actions, while improved protection against the penetration of water is obtained.